Zephyr Breeze's Big Move
by BlackRoseAki
Summary: Zephyr Breeze is . . . moving out! Yes, people, the awesome stallion that is Zephyr Breeze is moving out of his parents house because he as . . . wait for it . . . a job! No more siestas for this pegasus because he has a job to do . . . in the Crystal Empire? Wait he's moving there! How will his friends and family react when they hear of his big upcoming move? Read to find out!


Dear Fluttershy,

I have a job. Yes, the awesome pegasus related to the Element of Kindness finally got a job. You must be saying, "Hallelujah! It's a miracle!" Yes, even I can admit I wasn't the most committed of stallions these last few years, but that's all changed now that I have a job. Though, my job isn't as easy as you would expect for a mane therapist.

For one thing, getting the job took ages and the commute is even longer. It all started back at mane therapy school. I was visiting my old teachers to beg— I mean to ask— them to write me some reference letters to help me find a job. I bumped into a pony who was putting up a flyer on the bulletin board in front of the Head Mare's office. Before I knew it, we were talking about the difference between mane stylists and mane therapists. By the end of the conversation, she offered me a job at her salon/spa.

There were many reasons to say yes to this offer. I would get medical insurance with the business, which is really needed since I haven't gone to the doctors since I was part of the family insurance plan. Her husband owns the apartment complex near her salon, so I can rent an apartment from him on a discount. She even provides lunch for the whole staff once a month. What more do I need before I should say yes to this generous job offer?

Well, it would help if the salon was near home. Now, I know what you're thinking. "Zephyr Breeze! Who cares if this salon/spa isn't in Ponyville or Cloudsdale? You could stand to get a little exercise commuting to work every morning!"

Well, I wouldn't mind a little bit of wing flapping every day, but I can reassure you, this commute would make even Rainbow Dash cry. By the way, I'm really going to miss her! You would never guess where I'll be moving . . . come on, try at least! Okay, okay! I'll tell you.

I'm moving to . . . THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE!

I know, I know! It's a crazy idea and so far away from home. But, I think I need to do this because it's so far away from home. Sis, if I got a job here in Ponyville or Cloudsdale, I would always depend on you or Mom and Dad. I need to get some distance from home so I can learn to be independent. Even during mane therapy school, I lived with a roommate who did all the cooking while Mom and Dad paid the rent for me. It's time for me to learn how to survive on my own.

So I hope you understand this and support me, otherwise I would be really sad if my big Sis stopped talking to me. But think of the good news! Now, we can be pen pals! I'll even buy you an awesome stationary set with my first paycheck . . . as long as it's not too expensive. I mean, I still gotta eat and pay the rent on time.

You might also be wondering, "Hmmm, I wonder if my awesome little brother Zephyr told Mom and Dad yet?" The answer to that is no, which is why I left that task to you while I'm in the Crystal Empire filling out some forms and choosing an apartment. Hope you get this letter and break the news to our darling parents before I come back tomorrow. Good thing I'm sending you this letter an hour before I get on the train, that way you can't stop me and force me to do this myself.

I hope this letter reaches you in good condition! I heard the mail pony in Ponyville is a bit clumsy, but she can't be as bad as I was when I got a job as a mail pony. Ha! Good thing Princess Celestia receives most of her letters by dragon flame or I would have gotten into a lot of trouble for almost losing her package from Pinkie Pie. Who knew Princess Celestia has a great sense of humor when the Element of Kindness' brother drops a box that explodes into cake and confetti on her? Wow, you should have seen how fast she eat that cake! No wonder royalty always say, "Let them eat cake," or was that from a play I watched? Oh well, who cares!

Hope to see you soon! I'm sure you'll be waiting for me by the time I get back. I know you will not let me go without interrogating me about every detail about my new job. And your friends think you're 'shy.' Well, they've never met big sis Flutter when you're in protection mode. Well, here comes my train.

Bye, sis! Good luck with Mom and Dad!

Your Brother,

Zephyr Breeze

P.S. Do you think you can get your friend Discord to help me move? All he'll have to do is snap his fingers and WHAM! My stuff will appear in my apartment without needing to make a ton of trips back and forth. I always thought he was awesome even though I was scared at first.

P.P.S. Break it to Rainbow Dash gently. I know she'll miss me, but it's for the better.

P.P.P.S. These are not tears. I just spilled some water, okay!


End file.
